Bite me, I m contagious
by Monotone Princess
Summary: -Vamos, señor vampiro, no me diga que esto no le atrae…-Acerco su mano hacia mi boca, provocando que mis colmillos salieran inconcientemente. Ese olor…Me vuelve loco.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

**Well como que me renació el amor por lo vampiros y quise ver si funcionaba conmigo.**

**(true blood lover xdd)**

**BIEN**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece….(se va a donde el señor rincón y un aura negra se apodera de ella), es de ****Atsushi Okubo**** ( se arrodilla y se inclina ante su dios!)…pero la historia es miaaa! Y no la plageen ok**

**Que me costo hacerla!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Cap1:El aroma de tu sangre.**

Llevo meses siguiéndola. Cuando sale del colegio hasta cuando entra a su apartamento.

Penas logro escapar de mi escuela, me dedico a seguirla, a apreciar cada uno de sus dulces movimientos.

Como una humana me puede obsesionar así?

No se si es su olor, su alma, su sangre o esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza a cada momento. Que idiota. Un vampiro acosando a una mortal como ella…Desde cuando se ha visto eso?

Además…los vampiros no somos como esa cursilería de Crepúsculo…

Amo la sangre, y si necesito matar para conseguirla…bueno, pobre del que se me crucé en el camino.

La chica iba conversando alegremente sin percatarse de mi presencia. Cada paso que daba era como si estuviera dedicado a mi. Sonreí. Por suerte jamás se percataría de mi presencia. Soy un depredador. Un perfecto cazador. Incluso uno de los mas destacados de mi especie. Así que por conclusión, jamás se enteraría de cuanto la he seguido.

Mis sentidos me permitían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y como corría la sangre por su cuerpo. Aquel liquido con un aroma que enloquecería a cualquiera y que estaba a mi merced.

Su cuello me atraía de una forma enfermiza, moría por tomar un poco de su sangre… pero, que pasaría si aquella fuente de vida se secara por completo?

Quizás, no encontrase otra persona como ella jamás.

Se queda sola. Otro problema. No se como aguantar las ganas de secarla por completo. Esta maldita sed me consume de apoco y creo que mientras este cerca de ella empeorara.

Caminaba despacio. Sus pasos eran suaves y delicados, y a la vez, sus coletas rubias se mecían por el movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar. Se reía sola. Quizás pensaba en el tipo que le gustaba o algo así.

Entro en un callejón algo oscuro. Vaya, esta vez no va a su casa.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo.

Me mantuve escondido observándola detenidamente. Rió tranquilamente.

-se que estas ahí.-siguió riendo. No hay nadie mas aquí aparte de ella…y yo…-no te hagas el sordo, que ya se que estas escondido.

Guarde silencio.

-Respóndeme algo…-parecía como si estuviese hablado con su sombra- Como es que llevas tres meses siguiéndome y aun no te cansas?-Me reí bajito y Salí de mi escondite. Claro, se refería a mí.

-Digamos que tú me atraes mucho…-dije seductoramente.

Se volteo y de miro directo a los ojos. Camino hacia con paso decidido y se paro enfrente mío, mas cerca de lo normal.

-yo te atraigo…-susurro a mi oreja. Creo, que sus técnicas de seducción son mejores que las mías- o mi sangre?

-de que hablas?- Trate de hacerme el desentendido pero una nota de amenaza cubrió mis palabras.

De pronto lo supe. Su olor se volvía aun mas fuerte, la sangre corría libremente por su mano.

-Vamos, señor _vampiro_, no me diga que esto no le atrae…-Acerco su mano hacia mi boca, provocando que mis colmillos salieran inconcientemente. Ese olor…Me vuelve loco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces mordí su muñeca y bebí su sangre lentamente…disfrutando cada gota al máximo…dejándome llevar por lo instintos…atrayendo su delgado y frágil cuerpo hacia el mío…escuchando uno que otro gemido de dolor…sintiendo como su sangre se desbordaba por mi boca…Es que ella sabia aun mejor de que esperaba.

Oí una risita. Como alguien puede reír cuando la están matando?

Deje de morderla y tan solo me limite a limpiarme la boca con la manga del uniforme.

-Sabia que te gustaría…y también que no te beberías toda mi sangre.-Confiaba en eso?-Dime, cual es tu nombre?-Reí.

-Soul Evans, uno de los vampiros mas sexys y el mas cool que puedas conocer…-rió bajito y me sonrío.- Y el tuyo?

-Maka Albarn. Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Vampiro-acosador…

-Eres extraña. Tú no eres un humano común y corriente…

-Por supuesto que no…

_Yo soy una bruja…_

.

.

**Eso es…**

**Me avisan si quieren que la continúe…**

**Reviews?**

**X o xo**


	2. Sr Vampiroacosador

**De vuelta!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Gracias hermanita!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2:** Sr. Vampiro-acosador.

_Pov: Maka_

El despertador sonaba ruidosamente. Media dormida saque una mano fuera de las sabanas y con un solo movimiento sentí como se rompía el despertador a mi lado.

Me levante perezosamente y corrí las sabanas hacia atrás.

Me talle los ojos con fuerza esperando que se me quitara el sueño, pero no lo logre.

Bostecé. Que cansado era ir al colegio!

Me dirigí al baño, y en el camino tome una toalla. Pequeña, pero seria suficiente para secarme e irme de nuevo a la habitación, además, vivía sola, no tenia que preocuparme de estar toda cubierta, nadie me vería desnuda o algo por el estilo.

Abrí el agua caliente y me metí a la ducha. Gemí al darme cuenta de que me ardía la muñeca. La mire. Oh, demonios, lo había olvidado. Soul me había mordido ayer.

Soul…Soul…podía recordar su nombre con claridad. Mi sangre había sido solo un premio a su insistencia, nada más. Me reí. Es la segunda vez que un vampiro me había seguido tanto tiempo como el. Segunda vez…fruncí los labios algo enojada. No quería recordar. Lo mejor era no recordar.

Arriba el animo! Ya que finalmente le había dado de comer lo más probable es que no siguiera aquí. Así que por fin me sentía libre!

Salí de la ducha con mucho cuidado y me cubrí con la pequeña toalla. Comencé a tararear una canción bastante pegajosa.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, soy bruja, no vampiro, así que necesito comer. Moví una mano y la puerta del refrigerador se abrió, y saque la caja de leche chocolatada.

-Valla, que temprano te levantas…-me gire y lo vi. Ahí estaba el, de frente a mi, dedicándome una sonrisa torcida. Pegue un salto y las cosas que se encontraban flotando a mi lado cayeron ensuciando todo.

-Qu-Que haces aquí?-tartamudee. Como es que no pude percibir su alma estando tan cerca de mi?

-Pues vine a verte…-me miro de arriba hacia abajo-y a desayunar…-agrego seductor. Rayos, ahora creía que yo era su buffet. Bufe. Soul me caía bien, pero no queria dar mi sangre así como así.

-Ni te creas que te dare…ayer bebiste mucho. Necesito algo para mi.- Se rio burlonamente.-Ademas, que demonios eres? No se supone que los vampiros no pueden salir a la luz del día?- Es verdad. Yo conocí a un vampiro y el no podía salir…solo me venia a ver de noche…Arg! Malditos recuerdos.

-Te lo dije. Soy un vampiro.

-pero..

-Si, lose, yo no soy un vampiro común y corriente. A mi no me han trasformado ni nada. Yo nací así. Soy de sangre pura.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes 17 años o algo así?-era lo que aparentaba.

-No. Tengo 300 años.-me quede con la boca abierta. Tanto tardaban en crecer los vampiros?

-pero si pareces adolescente…

-Aja, ahí esta el detalle. Tengo 17 años desde hace muchos años. Desde la primera vez que mate. – Ahí estaba! Tenía que ser algo vampirico.

-Eres extraño…-refunfuñe.

-Y tu? Se supone que eres bruja, pero hasta donde recuerdo las brujas saben mal- hizo una mueca de asco, a lo que yo sonreí – y además siempre tienen esas extrañas…habilidades animalescas…-me reí.-Y tu no vistes como un animal…es mas…casi ni siquiera llevas ropa- ups, había olvidado eso. Llevaba solo la toallita. Se acerco a mi, acorralándome a la pared mas cercana. Sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara.- y realmente sabes muy bien…-Saco sus colmillos y se acerco a mi cuello.

-No soy bruja de animales.-Moví mi mano de abajo hacia arriba tocando el aire, y formando mi arma.- Soy única. Soy una bruja de la muerte.- Sonreí cuando vi que su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir el contacto de mi guadaña recién creada con su cuello.

-esto es trampa…-se separo un poco de mi. Precia un niño pequeño. Le acaricie la mejilla. Este chico era impresionante!-Vamos…déjame beber solo un poco…-comenzó a hacer pucheros fingidos. Suspire. Maldito el día en que lo deje beber de mí.

Hice desaparecer la guadaña en señal de aprobación alo que respondió sacando de nuevo los colmillos y clavándolos en mi cuello.

Gemí un poco. El dolor que producía la mordida era algo agudo al principio, pero luego se volvía una situación realmente placentera. Sentía como algunas gotas de mi sangre corrían libremente por mi cuerpo. Después de un rato dejo de beber mi sangre y me miro como idiota.

-Creo que deberías vestirte…

Lo mire sin comprender pero el desvío la mirada. Y me mire y caí en cuenta. Con todo el asunto la toalla se había caído, no me había percatado. Y YO estaba desnuda frente el acosador ese!

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi habitación. Me pase por delante del espejo y claro, tenia las mejillas mas coloradas que un tomate!

Mire mi vientre. Es seguro, el la había visto. Deslicé mi mano por esa cicatriz vertical de se hallaba en mi cuerpo. Horrible. Mejor me visto.

* * *

Salí del apartamento rápidamente. Soul dijo que debía ir a la escuela y se fue, así que yo me fui corriendo a la mía, porque ya iba tarde.

Entre antes de que cerraran las rejas y me fui a mi sala.

Entre a clases apresurada y agitada, pero el profesor aun no llegaba.

-Maka-chan! Como estas?- Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga, me saludaba desde un extremo del salón. Ella no tenia ni idea de lo que yo era realmente.

-Muy bien Tsubaki-chan ^ ^

-Te ves pálida…estas enferma?- Sonreí con sarcasmo.

-no pasa nada. Es solo que parece que un montón de mosquitos me picaron anoche. Es solo eso…

Y las clases transcurrieron normales.

Me dedique a mirar hacia fuera. La clase de física era realmente muy aburrida. Muy aburrida. Pasto…árboles…Soul…árboles…espera..SOUL?

-SOUL?-exclame de la nada mientra me paraba. El profesor carraspeo.

-Pasa algo señorita Albarn?- Me puse roja de vergüenza. Ese vampiro me las pagara. Juro que me las pagara.

-etto…yo…quería saber si podía ir al baño…-todos se rieron de mi. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Si supieran que puedo cortarles la cabeza a todos en estos momentos si me molestan…

-por supuesto…

Salí del salón en busca de Soul.

-Soul…-susurre- ven acá…-sabia que podía escucharme, ya que sus sentidos son mas agudos de lo normal. Al instante y a una velocidad vampirica, apareció a mi lado Soul con esa típica pose de chico cool.

-Se te ofrece algo?

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?-dije claramente molesta.

-Estaba aburrido…quería saber si querías salir a pasear por ahí…-rió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Reí junto con el. Este vampiro no me cansaba.

-esta bien

-Entonces vamos…

Me tomo en brazos rápidamente, mientras yo intentaba arreglarme la falda para que no se me viera nada.

-Espera, primero debo pasar al apartamento a cambiarme de ropa…

-no hay problema…

Y salimos de ahí sin ser notados.

* * *

Me había puesto mi típica ropa de bruja. Mi vestido negro corto con una rosita blanca a un costado, junto a una calzas también negras, pantinas negras y una cinta negra en mi cuello. Todo negro. Pero bueno, soy la bruja de la muerte, que mas se puede esperar?

Me sonroje al ver como Soul me miraba embobado. Este chico me sorprendía. Era un completo extraño, pero a la vez ya era alguien muy importante para mi. Es que su forma de tratarme…era tan…especial…

Ni que yo fuera su tesoro más valioso…

-Y tienes familia?- me pregunto. Llevábamos más de media hora en esta interrogación. Yo por mi parte ya me había devorado tres helados sola. Me atore cuando me hizo esa pregunta…mi familia…

-No. Estoy sola.

-Papa, mama, hermano..?Algo?

-Nada. Solo una tía que se llama Medusa y creo que es mejor no conocerla.- A Medusa es mejor no conocerla, porque digamos que es…algo siniestra.

-Aja.-Se formo un silencio algo incomodo. Había contestado a muchas de sus pregustas pero a el no le había hecho ninguna.

-Y tu? Tienes padres o algo?

-Un hermano.

-Como se llama?

-Wes. Es un violinista muy famoso.

-Y es guapo?

-Que tipo de pregunta es esa?

-Lo siento- reí avergonzada. Esto era como mirar a otro chico mientras estabas en tu primera cita.

-Bah da lo mismo…-miro hacia otro lado.

La había cagado.

-Soul, no tienes hambre?- pregunta a modo de disculpa.

-No. Creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas.

Sonreí triste. Por fin estaba acompañada luego de cientos de años y ahora me quedaba sola. De nuevo.

-Nos veremos mañana?-le pregunte ansiosa.

-Claro…-susurro para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-Eso espero…

Invoque la guadaña y me senté sobre ella.

-A casa…-susurre. Le salieron unas enormes alas negras.- Vamos…mi guadaña mortal…

* * *

Y como prometió…Soul había ido cada día a mi apartamento…y cada noche.

-Soul no crees que se va notar mucho tu presencia aquí?-unas chicas pasaron riéndose como idiotas y saludaron a Soul con la mano. Las odio. Este también les sonrío sexymente. Idiota.

-Pero Maka…Me da hambre…

-Y porque no bebes de otra chica?

-Porque yo quiero tu sangre solamente…-me sonroje.

Suspire. Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a un lugar oculto. Me abrí un poco la camisa al descubierto dejando al aire mi cuello.

-Prométeme que solo tomaras sangre de mi.

-Claro…-saco sus colmillos.

-No quiero que le hagas daño a otras personas…-Reí con sarcasmo en mi interior. Claro, si fuera por eso. No se porque razón o causa quería que solo bebiera de mi. Solo yo quería conocerlo. Mi sangre le pertenecía.

-A mi solo me gusta tu sangre-dijo mientras lamia y enterraba sus colmillos en mi cuello…Y volví a gemir. Ahora sentía cada vez mas placer que antes…

Y todo volvía a cambiar…

Porque Soul revivió algo que había muerto hace mucho tiempo en mí…

Confianza…Amistad…y no se que mas…

**Well, avisenme si lo continuo xd**

**Xo xo **


	3. La bruja de la muerte

**De vuelta c:**

**Siento la tardanza n.n**

**Gracias por todo Miyo-chan!**

**Cap 3:Bruja de la Muerte.**

**

* * *

**

_Pov: Maka._

Concentrate Maka, concentrate…

Tap…Tap…Tap…Gruñí sonoramente mientras miraba a Soul. Llevaba media hora tratando de terminar el conjuro y el no me dejaba! Comenzó hablando muy alto y como no lo tome en cuenta, empezó tirarme bolitas de papel.

-Estas seguro de que tienes 300 años? La verdad parece que tuvieras 6…- estallo en carcajadas cuado dije eso.

-Hey, mas respeto con tus mayores!

-Que mayor, ni que nada…idiota, infantil, molestoso! Déjame terminar por favor!

-No. No lo are.

-O lo dejas, o te corto la cabeza. Tu eliges.-Dije amenazante. Me tenia harta! Necesitaba comunicarme con las demás brujas. Volví a intentar el conjuro…_Da mihi virtutem mortis*concédeme el poder de la muerte… Da mihi virtutem mortis _…Tap.

Me voltee hecha una fiera dispuesta a matarlo. Invoque la guadaña y se la lance directamente a la cabeza, pero rayos, como olvidar su maldita velocidad vampirica…

-Tonta...-susurro a mi oído. Pegue un salto y sin querer le pegue en la cara al levantar mi cabeza.-Ayyy mierda…como duele…que tonta eres…-Ahora me tocaba a mi.

-Jajajajaja!-Comencé a reírme y a apuntarlo mientras me miraba fastidiado- Ves, era tu turno!

-Esta bien, esta bien…te dejare tranquila…-Deposito un beso en mi mejilla, cosa que hizo que ardieran y se fue al sofá a ver televisión. Hacia un mes desde que conozco a Soul, y ya parece que viviera en mi apartamento. A veces se va por horas y luego regresa a fastidiarme. Que acaso no tenia casa?

Gracias a el, no había podido comunicarme con las demás brujas y menos con Mabaa-sama, una bruja ancestral, ya que todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en el como para que se enterara de la ubicación de Mabaa-sama.

Suspire y comencé de nuevo.

_Da mihi virtutem mortis… Da mihi virtutem mortis… Da mihi virtutem mortis!_

El portal se abrió y en su interior apareció la imagen de Mabaa-sama, y ella si que parecía bruja…con su gorro puntiagudo en forma de cara malvada, y esa ropa oscura y llena de alfileres de gancho, sin contar las ventas que cubrían el orificio vacío que antes ocupaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Buenas tardes Mabaa-sama.-Dije inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Vi de reojo como Soul miraba intrigado el portal.

-Buenas tardes Maka-san, que ha sucedido, porque no te habías comunicado?

-Lo siento mucho, tenia algunos inconvenientes, pero ya los solucione.-Soul sonreía maliciosamente, porque el había sido ese "inconveniente".

-Muy bien. Asistirás a la reunión de esta noche, cierto?-Asentí con la cabeza. Demonios había olvidado la reunión…- Anunciare algo muy importante esta noche, así que no faltes.

-Como pida Mabaa-sama.- Y el portal se cerró.

Suspire tranquila y mire a Soul para ver que cara tendría.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto con esa típica despreocupación.

-De verdad? Digo…vas a estar rodeado de brujas…

-Y que? Un chico cool como yo siempre esta rodeado de chicas- Mujeriego idiota.

-Bien. Como quieras. Si alguna de tus admiradoras intenta matarte ten por seguro que no te ayudare…

-Que cruel eres Maka!

-No soy cruel. Soy re-a-lis-ta.-Suspire y luego sonreí, este chico era todo un caso-Estas seguro que quieres acompañarme?

-Sabia que no podías estar sin mi –dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Ególatra!

Rió a carcajadas ante mi comentario. Era encantador. Que digo? Arg. Debe ser por que es un vampiro. Todos los vampiros son encantadores y sexys…Asesinos.

Me sentía algo extraña. Definitivamente esta noche pasaría algo muy importante.

* * *

_Pov: Soul_

Llevábamos media hora caminando sin rumbo. Hacia donde iba esta chica?

-Oye Maka, y si mejor te llevo en brazos- le sonreí pervertidamente y ella se puso roja.

-No seas pervertido!

-Quizá así lleguemos antes…

-Ya estamos muy cerca, no te preocupes…-pero yo veía que pasábamos por lugares muy conocidos…No creo que la reunión de las brujas sea en medio de toda la gente, o si?

Llegamos hasta un gran edificio, pero no entramos ahí sino que nos metimos al callejón que se encontraba cerca. Estaba totalmente oscuro y al final de este se podían ver varios tarros de basura.

-Hacia donde me llevas pervertida? Oh! Ya lo se! Me quieres violar porque soy lo mas sexy que has conocido no es así?- Error. Se dio la vuelta y me estampo un enorme libro en la cabeza.

-No seas idiota!- Estaba roja!-El pervertido eres tu, no yo!

-No mientas…se que soy irresistible…

-Idiota!

Llegamos al final del callejón y no había nadie.

-Insisto, querías violarme.

-Es aquí.

-Como va a ser aquí sino hay nadie?

-Ustedes los vampiros creen que lo saben todo no? Pues observa.

Comenzó a murmurar algo así como.._videtur mihi falce mortis *aparece, mi guadaña mortal_ varias veces.

Los metales cercanos comenzaron a derretirse y formaron su guadaña de siempre, pero se veía extrañamente mas amenazante. Esa guadaña es de lo más horrenda. Cuando Maka se pasea con ella parece…la muerte o algo así.

Tomo la guadaña y la hizo girar entre sus manos, para luego hacer un corte en el aire, abriendo un enorme portal ante nosotros. Ahora veo que no se nada del mundo.

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo entrar.

-Te lo dije. No puedes estar sin mí.

-Claro que no –dijo sonriendo. Se acerco a mi y se puso de puntillas para luego besarme la punta de la nariz. Rei junto a ella. Es tan extraña, tan bipolar, tan agresiva, pero a la vez tan tierna, y tan linda…-Además, si no te llevo así lo primero que harán será matarte.

-Inténtenlo y verán lo que les pasa.-Le dedique una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Estábamos alrededor de una enorme hoguera y atrás de esta, una cruz enorme con pentagramas en sus esquinas. Se encontraba rodeada por decenas de brujas, cada una mas extraña que la otra, atemorizantes y serias. Todas miraban a la bruja que había hablado a Maka unas horas antes, esa tal…Mabaa-sama o como se llame.

-Bienvenidas!-exclamo con voz gutural- Ahora que estamos todas reunidas-mirada seria a Maka, cosa que hizo que esta comenzara a temblar- tengo que darles una noticia.

Hubo un murmullo general por parte de las brujas.

-El tiempo ha llegado. Hoy nombrare a la nueva heredera…-Vi de soslayo como Maka suspiraba con tristeza. La abrace por la cintura dándole apoyo. Aunque claro, eso la puso más nerviosa.

Las brujas guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Todas miraban ansiosas a la bruja que se alzaba frente a ellas.

-La elegida, será tratada con respeto y todo lo que desee se le concederá.

-Si, Mabaa-sama.-Dijeron todas a coro.

-Deberá proteger a las brujas de todo enemigo y dará su sangre por las vidas de sus compañeras brujas…

-Si, Mabaa-sama.

-Pues bien. Ha llegado el momento…-silencio, silencio y mas silencio.- La elegida es,-Se sentía una tensión enorme- La bruja de la Muerte. Maka Albarn.

Sonreí abiertamente y me voltee a ver a Maka, quien estaba en shock.

-Oye plana-le susurre- te eligieron!

-lo se, lose, lose, lose!

Agacho la cabeza y camino hacia Mabaa-sama. Mire a las brujas que se encontraban a mi alrededor y pude sentir el odio que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Lo mismo que me paso a mí cuando me vieron.

Maka se arrodillo.

-Aceptas las responsabilidades y la muerte?

-_Accipere*Acepto_- Murmuro en un siseo.

Maka invoco su horrenda guadaña, la beso y se la entrego a Mabaa-sama, quien se corto la palma de la mano con esta, y dejo que su sangre cayera por la hoja de la guadaña.

No se como dicen que nosotros somos sádicos…esta bien, bebemos sangre, matamos gente, somos muertos vivientes, pero ellas…con sus rituales extraños y tétricos asustarían a cualquiera.

La sangre llego hasta las manos de Maka y comenzó a esparcirse por su ropa…insisto, la sangre de las brujas normales huele y sabe asquerosa.

Maka se levanto y volvió a su lugar junto a mi, seguía con la mirada baja y tiritaba ligeramente. Tome su mano y ella me devolvió el apretón.

-Damos por finalizada la reunión. Pueden marcharse.- Las brujas se inclinaron y colocaron su mano derecha en su pecho murmurando.

-Joma Joma Dabarasa. Joma Joma Dabarasa. Joma Joma Dabarasa…-Mientras seguían murmurando algunas se iban volando en sus escobas o simplemente desapareciendo por algún portal.

Mire a Maka quien levanto lentamente la cabeza. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, y en ágil movimiento se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Lo he logrado! Me han elegido! Luego de siglos me han elegido!- Acaricie su cabeza suavemente.

-Quien demonios eres tu y que haces junto a Maka?- Una bruja de pelo corto rubio me miraba con odio.

-Esto…Medusa-sama…el es un amigo…-La cara de Maka reflejaba autentico miedo.

-Maka-chan-su voz se volvió dulce- te advertí que no volvieras a estar cerca de un vampiro…- "volvieras"? Es que acaso Maka ya conocía a otro vampiro? No pude evitar sentir rabia…porque?

-El es diferente…lo juro…-La bruja me miro directo a los ojos, me lanzo unas de esas miradas amenazantes que preferí ignorar.

-Si le llegas a hacer daño a Maka…Te matare- Su rostro se volvió como el de una serpiente, y de su boca salio una pequeña serpiente negra. Se dio vuelta, se subió a una escoba y se fue.

-Esa era tu amorosa tía Medusa?-pregunte con sarcasmo. Maka trago saliva.

-Y eso que parecía de buen humor…

* * *

Caminábamos de vuelta al apartamento, sumidos en un completo silencio.

Maka se veía muy preocupada y algo triste.

-Que día es hoy?- pregunto de la nada. Comencé a contar con los dedos…

-13 de diciembre…Porque?- Su rostro palideció de inmediato.

-Estas seguro?

-si? Que? Sucede algo?

-Etto…como te lo explico…bueno, tú sabes…que a las mujeres…cada 1 mes…esto...tu ya sabes…

-Te baja mañana?-Se puso roja al instante.

-No es eso…bueno si…pero a las brujas nos sucede otra cosa…

-Que cosa?- Reí maliciosamente. Estaba hecha un caos!

-Pues…nosotras...una semana al mes…perdemos nuestros poderes…

-Pero eso no es tan grave…si te pasa algo, yo te salvo.

-Esto…gracias.

-No hay de que.

-mmm…Soul?

-Que?

-No me siento muy bien…-Se paro de repente y se apoyo en mi hombro.

-Estas bien?- Demonios se había enfermado.

-Si…me encuentro bi…-y cayo. Menos mal que soy rápido y alcancé a agarrarla. La tome en mis brazos.

-Creo que mejor te llevo a la mansión…

* * *

Recosté a Maka en mi cama. Que hermosa se veía durmiendo…Si, hermosa.

-Así que esta es la brujita que te robo el corazón? Debe saber muy bien…me las has traído para cenar?-sonrió maliciosamente.

-No seas idiota Wes, si se te ocurre tocarla, te mato.

-Como digas…pero te lo advierto, ninguna chica se resiste a darme su sangre…

**Well, ahí esta.**

**Me avisan si quieren que lo continue.**

**Mmm adelanto…**

"_El estaba recostado sobre la pared, con su tipica pero hermosa actitud seria, con los brazos cruzados y me miraba con esos ojos de color ambar que tanto amaba._

_-Debo decir…que hoy te ves hermosamente simetrica, Maka…_

_Me sonroje a mas no poder._

_-Eres un vampiro idiota asimetrico!"_

**Bueno en el prox capi se sabe mas del pasado de Maka.**

**Reviews?**

**xoxo**


	4. Soul pervertido Evans

**Hola!**

**Aquí esta la conti.**

* * *

**Cap 4**: Soul "pervertido" Evans.

_Pov: Maka_

Otra vez no…

Y como si no fuera poco, ahora me desmaye.

Dios! Por que soy tan estupida!

No puedo estar mucho tiempo así…Soul es capaz de violarme!

Debo relajarme, después de todo Soul no me ha hecho nada…aun cuando se mete a mi cama a escondidas…

_Ahhh como me gusta esta sensación…_

_Girar y girar con el más hermoso de los vestidos…_

_-Maka te vas a marear…_

_-No- Infle las mejillas como niña pequeña- A mi no me pasan esas cosas._

_-Aja, ella como es una bruja…-pude sentir todo el poder del sarcasmo en esa frase._

_-Si se, soy una aprendiz recién…pero por lo menos puedo salir a la luz del sol-le saque la lengua y el me la devolvió divertido._

_El estaba recostado sobre la pared, con su típica pero hermosa actitud seria, con los brazos cruzados y me miraba con esos ojos de color ámbar que tanto amaba._

_-Debo decir…que hoy te ves hermosamente simétrica, Maka…_

_Me sonroje a más no poder._

_-Eres un vampiro idiota asimétrico!_

_Me reí al ver como su cara se volvía una mueca de angustia. Como alguien podía tener una obsesión así por la simetría?_

_Mientras giraba me acercaba a el cada vez mas. Me detuve frente a el y le sonreí. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura y yo me apreté a su pecho._

_Yo era humana de 16 años y el un vampiro eterno…_

_Era una sensación única. Todo estaba tan bien._

_Aun me pregunto…Que fue lo que nos paso?_

Abrí los ojos perezosamente…me estire en toda la cama…

Desde cuando mi cama es tan grande?

Me levante rápidamente e invoque mi guadaña, pero esta no apareció.

Demonios! No tengo magia!

Me mire. Esta ropa no es mía…aparte…esto es una camisa de hombre…

-Valla, valla, veo que despertaste, brujilla durmiente…-mire a la persona que me había hablado y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color rubí mirándome. Pero no eran los de Soul.

-Etto…quien eres? Y que hago aquí?- Mi lado paranoico se activo irremediablemente- eres un pervertido? Acaso…Soul me vendió?- Sentí como el alma se me iba del cuerpo y el chico se reía tiernamente de mis delirios de telenovela.

-No es así…niña melodramática…Soul te dejo su habitación para que descansaras…

Soul…que tierno…

-Y donde esta el?

-En el instituto, ya sabes, se supone que tiene que estudiar…

-Insisto. Quien eres tu?-Lo apunte con el dedo índice y me aleje de el.

-Quien mas voy a ser…Es que acaso no me parezco a mi hermanito?-Me abofeteé mentalmente. Era obvio! El parecido era sorprendente.

-Tu eres Wes?

-Aja.

-Y también eres vampiro?-Rodeo los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.-Esta bien, no seas pesado.

-jajaja, eres muy simpática…ya veo por que Soul esta a tu lado…cu-ña-di-ta!-Sentí mi cara arder. Este idiota…

-Qu-que que dices? No soy tu cuñada ni nada!- Se reía traviesamente.

-No trates de ocultarlo!

-No es así!

Que agradable es pasar toda una tarde de risas.

* * *

_Pov: Soul_

Que cansado es estudiar…sobretodo si se llevan cientos de años estudiando lo mismo y aun no aprendes.

Maka…estará bien?

Todavía creo que no fue bueno haberla dejado a cargo de Wes.

No es malo…pero es un pervertido sin remedio.

Me fui directamente a mi habitación para ver a Maka, pero me quede estático al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de esta.

-aahh….Wes…no tan fuerte…- QUE? Lo voy a matar! Lo voy matar! Que se supone que le hace a Maka?

-Oye tu que crees que haces?

-Ah?- Soy un pervertido. Soy un mal pensado.

En la habitación estaba Maka poniéndose un vestido, mientras Wes le apretaba el Corsé, quizá demasiado fuerte. Suspire aliviado. Los dos me miraban con una cara de "que demonios le pasa a este tipo?" y Wes con una sonrisa de pervertido profesional.

-Hola hermanito!- Maka me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Claro, quien no se cansaría de estar con Wes mucho tiempo…

-Hey, Maka!- Los ojos de Maka brillaron- Quieres que te enseñe el lugar?

-Claro!

Salio de la habitación casi corriendo, la seguí tranquilamente, hasta que finalmente se perdió. Tome su mano y la lleve al jardín. La luna sonreía macabramente, el cielo nocturno muy cool.

-Eres un idiota! Dejarme con ese maniaco…-se estremeció- Te odio!

-Y que querías que hiciera? Ni siquiera piensas en lo preocupado que estuve por tu culpa.

-Estabas…preocupado?-Pude sentir una nota de extrañeza en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto. Además, como es eso del desmayo?

-Esto…sobrecarga de poder.-resumido en pocas palabras.

-Aja. Por culpa de la bruja esa?-asintió feliz de yo haya entendido.

-Nee Soul?

-mmm?

-Porque regresaste tan tarde?-La mire y sonreí, provocando que un bello sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.-No es que me interese…

-Sabes, en mi clase no todos los vampiros pueden salir a la luz del día…

-ammm…tu clase es mixta?

-Si. También hay chicas muy lindas.

-Que bueno que lo disfrutes.-Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda notoriamente enfadada. La abrasé por la espalda y apoye mi mentón en su hombro.

-No seas celosa.

-No estoy celosa!

-Como digas tontita. Además yo debería ser el que esta enojado contigo.

-Porque se supone?

-Porque no he podido tomar ni una sola gota de tu sangre.-Lamí su cuello e inmediatamente se tensó.- O es que…prefieres que me alimente de otras chicas?

-Haz lo que quieras.-Su voz denotaba enojo. Me encanta.

-Como tu digas.- Mordí su cuello y al instante soltó un gemido de dolor. Sentía su sangre pasar por mi garganta, tan deliciosa, tan apetitosa…

* * *

-Maka?

-Que pasa?

-Tu ya conocías a otro vampiro antes?

Se puso seria. Lo que antes había sido risas, ahora era un incomodo silencio.

-Si.

-Y como se llamaba?

-Death The Kid. Pero no quiero que me hables de el.-sus ojos, cargados de dolor, se dirigieron al piso. Apreté su mano cariñosamente. Me sonrío.- Soul, y tus padres?

Ahora a mi me tocaba la incomodidad.

-Están muertos.- Quizá fui muy frío.

-Esto…yo…lo siento.-Trato de disculparse. Suspiro pesadamente.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, nosotros los matamos.-Una mirada horrorizada se poso en mi. Trate de calmarla diciendo – eran ellos o nosotros.

-Pero, porque?

-Mis padres estaban locos, locos por poder. Veras…si un sangre pura se alimenta de otro sangre pura, sus poderes crecen inmensamente. Y ellos nos querían a nosotros. Nos traicionaron.

Me acosté en las piernas de Maka, y sonreí al sentir como acariciaba mi cabello como si yo fuese un gato.

-Sabes…a mi me paso algo similar.-De nuevo se había puesto triste…Tras una pausa, continuo- Hace unos 146 años atrás, yo aun era humana. Pero era una humana tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Me hice aprendiz de brujería e hice lo peor de toda mi vida. Me enamore.

-De el tipo ese?- Asintió.

-Me enamore perdidamente de ese estupido vampiro…pero el lo único que quería era mi sangre. Me mintió, me traicionó. Y tras una de las batallas mas importantes entre brujas y vampiros, EL me ataco por la espalda. Me atravesó el estomago con mi propia arma.

Esa cicatriz en su estomago…era justamente por eso.

-Yo…Yo…no sabia porque…-comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Trato de limpiárselas y seguir hablando, pero lo mejor seria que todo se quedara así.

-Tranquila. Si no quieres seguir, no lo hagas. A mi me basta con que estés cerca de mi.

-Gracias Soul…

* * *

-Ahora, debes dormir.-Nos habíamos ido a la habitación, ya que afuera se estaba haciendo frío para ella.

-Aun es temprano…

-Te duermes y punto. Además, mañana saldremos a celebrar.

-De verdad? –Asentí- Por fin! Hace tiempo que no salgo!

-Claro, si siempre te la pasas leyendo…

-Idiota!- La acosté en la cama y de paso también me metí yo.-Oye! Que crees que haces? Pervertido!

Sonreí pervertidamente y le mordí la oreja, cosa que la enfureció a tal punto de querer matarme.

-No seas mala…1ero, esta cama es mía y segundo, me quedare a tu lado para que nadie te haga daño…

-No tienes que estar tan cerca para eso!

-Yo no se nadaaa…-Se rió a carcajadas.

-Eres muy infantil! –Le revolví el cabello y la acerque más a mi.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Maka…

-Gracias Soul…De verdad Gracias.

Hermosa…Simplemente Maka es demasiado hermosa para mi…

* * *

**Ahí esta.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Me dicen si la continuo. Y si es asi, el proximo capi va a estar interesante.**

**Nos vemos! Nyan!**

**xoxo**


	5. El objeto personal de Soul

**Hola!**

**Otro capi mas.**

**URGENTE! Podrian darme los precios del manga de Soul Eater en su pais? Ahora tendre dinero y quiero saber donde puedo comprarlos, por que en mi pais no lo !**

**Siento no haber puesto esto en los capis anteriores xd se me olvido.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece….(se va a donde el señor rincón y un aura negra se apodera de ella), es de ****Atsushi Okubo**** ( se arrodilla y se inclina ante su dios!)…pero la historia es miaaa! Y no la plageen ok**

**Que me costo hacerla!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 5: El objeto personal de Soul.**

_Pov:General_

El chico avanzó tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban las brujas que había capturado recientemente junto a su clan.

-Alguna de ustedes conoce a Maka Albarn?- pregunto educadamente mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a las brujas aterrorizadas. Cada tanto murmuraba algo como "asimétrica" o simplemente callaba.

-Por supuesto que la conocemos-una de la brujas contesto, mirándolo desafiante- es la estupida chica que será la próxima bruja ancestral.

-Bruja ancestral…ya veo…Bien, les propongo algo.

-Dime.

-Ustedes me entregan a Maka, y yo dejare vivir a las demás brujas. Es un trato de lo más simétrico. Están de acuerdo?- La bruja de cabello negro y grandes atributos, sonrió macabramente.

-No necesito ese trato, chico. Es mas, con te la lleves o la mates, estaría mas que feliz.

-Esta bien. Pero hay una condición…la necesito viva.

-Si, si como quieras, ahora déjanos ir.

Las demás brujas tiritaban en sus lugares, muertas de miedo mientras esperaban que los demás vampiros las desataran.

-Bien, puedes irte.

Arachne sonrió y saco su abanico negro, moviéndolo suavemente. Salio del lugar tranquilamente, confiada, sin escuchar los gritos que soltaron sus compañeras cuando los vampiros comenzaron a descuartizar y desmembrar sus cuerpos sin piedad alguna.

* * *

_Pov: Maka_

Esto comenzaba a impacientarme. Primero, no tener magia, me hacia sentir horriblemente inútil. Y segundo, llevar solo una camisa de hombre en una mansión donde solo viven dos vampiros pervertidos, es aun peor.

Sus mentes retorcidas deben estar viajando a toda velocidad por pervertidolandia **(1)**, y yo aquí sin poder cortarlos por la mitad con mi hermosa guadaña.**(2)**

Sentí que algo me picaba la cara, una y otra vez. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me encontré de frente con la cara de Soul, incómodamente mas cerca de lo normal, provocando lo mas seguro, un fuerte sonrojo en mi cara.

-Por fin despiertas pla-na- Idiota. Tome un libro que estaba cerca de mí y se lo estampe en la cara.

-Que demonios hacías encima mío? Pervertido!-se levanto ágilmente y de paso me tomo la mano, obligando a mi cuerpo a pararse.

-Nada, solo trataba de despertarte.

-Serás odioso, que tiene de malo que siga durmiendo?-Me jalo la muñeca, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara al de el. Acerco su boca a mi oreja.

-Primero, ya son las seis de la tarde, y segundo, tenerte acostada ahí, a mi merced…me tentaba demasiado…-susurro seductoramente. Mis mejillas ardían por culpa de su estupidez. Nos que damos así, abrazados, hasta que el decidió separarse.-Será mejor que te cambies.-me mire, llevaba exactamente la misma camisa de hombre.

-Y que me pongo?

-Si fuera por mi, seria mejor que no te pusieras nada…-Otro libro en su cara.- Agresiva…

-Tu te lo buscas-dije desviando la mirada.

-Toma-me lanzo un bolso, que dentro tenia ropa, zapatos y otras cosas.-Ahí tienes. Ah, y si te lo preguntas, fue Wes quien eligió la ropa…

-Wes? Dios! Que tipo de ropa será?

-Tranquila, que ya la revise, es normal.

Lo mire desconfiada. Bueno, si el lo decía…

* * *

Después de bañarme, me había puesto la ropa que Soul me había pasado. Una falda negra, -algo corta para mi gusto, pero cubría lo suficiente- medias negras con unas delgadas líneas horizontales rosado pálido, pantinas negras, y una polera rosada,-algo escotada- con un corazón negro rodeado con blondas negras, en la mitad de la polera.

-Estas lista ya? Te has demorado tres horas completas en bañarte y arreglarte…No crees que es demasiado?

-Nop. Llevaba casi dos días con el cuerpo cubierto de la sangre seca de Maaba-sama y nadie se había dignado a decírmelo. Además, estaba pensando, quien fue el que me cambio de ropa y me puso esa camisa?- Soul solo se limito a desviar la mirada.-Fuiste tu?

-Por mi ni siquiera te hubiese puesto la estupida camisa…-dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonreía pervertidamente. Se acerco a mí, acorralándome contra la pared. Me puse nerviosa…no sabia porque, pero cada vez que Soul se me acercaba, sentía como miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo.

-So-Soul…que haces?- que pregunta mas idiota. Era obvio, bebería otra vez de lo único que le atraía de mí. Mi sangre. Lamió mi cuello, por lo que no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Soltó una carcajada ante esto.

-Sabes Maka…-susurro deslizando su mano por mi pierna-Tu sangre no es lo único que deseo de ti…

Mi respiración se había vuelto agitada. Cuando fue que esto cambio de rumbo?

Los labios de Soul rozaron los míos levemente…

-Están listos ya? –Nos separamos de golpe cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Wes estaba en la habitación con una cámara de video en mano grabándonos.

-Cla-claro…

* * *

Entramos al bar seguidos por Wes. El lugar se encontraba repleto de gente y gracias a mi estupida falta de magia, no podía saber quien era humano y quien no.

La canción que sonaba en estos momentos era Rock That Body de Black Eyed Peas.

_Rock that body, come on, come on__  
__Rock that body_

Comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo mi cuerpo suavemente y cantando a coro la canción.

_Let me see your body rock__  
__Shakin' it from the bottom to top__  
__Freak to what the DJ drop__  
__We be the ones to make it hot__  
__(To make it hot)_

De un momento a otro, Soul desapareció de mi lado. Pero no estuve sola por mucho tiempo, ya que un chico comenzó a bailar junto a mi.

_Yeah, you can be big boned__  
__as long as you feel like your own__  
__You could be the model type__  
__Skinny with no appetite_

Nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más y más, y no iba a negarlo, el chico era muy atractivo.

_Go, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
_

De la nada, mi compañero de baile se separo de mí, confundiéndome.

Que demonios le había pasado? Me gire y me encontré de frente con Soul, quien me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el.

Su mirada era amenazante y sus colmillos decían claramente que no dudaría en atacar.

El chico lo miro calmado y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. Un vampiro. La garganta de Soul emitió un sonoro gruñido, lo que provoco que el chico se alejara.

-Me voy unos segundos y se te acerca otro vampiro…-reprocho molesto el alvino. Que culpa tenia yo de que mi sangre fuese quizá demasiado atractiva para los vampiros?

-No seas paranoico, no me iba a hacer nada.

-Pues a mi no me gusta que se te acerquen.

-Y a ti que mas te da? Ni que fuéramos novios o algo.-Se acerco a mí y susurro.

-No. Pero de cualquier modo yo llegue primero. Tú me perteneces.-Me separe de el. Odiaba que me trataran como un objeto, y menos-en este caso- como un banco de sangre ambulante.

-Eres un idiota.

Me fui directo al baño de chicas. Que le estaba pasando a mi corazón? Porque sentía que se mi iba a salir del pecho cuando las palabras de Soul llegaron a mis oídos?

Necesitaba calmarme.

Me moje la cara y el cabello, tratando de refrescarme. Mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y mis manos tiritaban de…Emoción?

Si no fuera porque es Soul, habría pensado que d alguna manera yo…_le gusto_.

Aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Soul no era más que un idiota pervertido que solo se interesaba por mi sangre. Solo eso.

Y ahora nada debía importarme. Tenía que salir y seguir bailando. Había toda un fiesta que disfrutar.

Salí del baño totalmente decidida.

La canción que sonaba ahora era una de mis favoritas. _Fuck like A Star_.

_She puffs her lips on cigarettes and paces in the lobby__  
__Silhouettes of pure white skin__  
__A super in post-party_

Intente pasar a través de las personas que se encontraban en mi camino, hasta llegar al centro del lugar.

_She fucks like a star__  
__All way to the top__  
__Mess with your head__  
__Make you want it__  
_

A lo lejos, pude diferenciar la cabellera Blanca de Soul, pero este no estaba solo, sino que acorralaba a una chica de cabello morado y grandes atributos, para luego morderla en el cuello como siempre lo hacia conmigo.

Sentí con mi corazón se encogía de dolor. Y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

Apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Maldito idiota.-murmure. Quizá me escucho, quizá no. En estos momentos solo quería distraerme y olvidarme de ese vampiro idiota, que a muy a mi pesar, me había enamorado.

_Anorexic beauty queen with painted eyes so toxic__  
__…__  
__Centerfold erotic_

Salí del bar a toda velocidad. No quería que me viera así. No quería que nadie me viera así.

A la salida me encontré de nuevo con aquel vampiro con el que había bailado. Gracias a luz, ahora podía verlo mejor. Su cabello negro lucia suave como la seda, y sus ojos, eran diferentes a los de cualquier otro. Sus ojos de color amarillo, casi naranja.

Me sonrió tranquilamente y me extendió una mano. Yo sabia que todo era una trampa, todo lo hacia para beber mi sangre. Pero sentir ese cariño me insito a abrazarlo, aunque fuera un completo desconocido.

Acaricio mi cabeza suavemente.

Corrí mi cara dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, y luego sus labios en los míos. Me sorprendí, pero eso no evito que no respondiera. Lo bese. Lo bese como una tonta. Lo bese sin responsabilidad, sin sentir nada.

Como para borrarme a Soul del cuerpo sin poder borrarlo.

Pero todo eso se acabo cuando mi cuerpo se lleno de sangre. Y no era la mía.

Soul se encontraba detrás de nosotros y su brazo atravesaba el pecho del chico con el que me había besado.

Su cuerpo cayó y se convirtió en cenizas. Lo mire horrorizada. Porque…?

-Que haces?

-Reclamo lo que es mío. Además ya se lo había advertido.-Me llene de ira.

-Yo no te pertenezco. Jamás lo are.- Su sonrisa se volvió irónica. Estaba más que enfadado.

-Quien mas se preocupara por ti? Quien mas te cuidara? He arriesgado mi vida por ti sin que tú lo sepas.

-No lo necesito. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Como quieras. No cuentes conmigo más.

-Nadie te pidió lo contrario. Déjame tranquila, vete a jugar con tu amiguita por ahí. Ya no necesitas a tu banco de sangre andante!-Estaba que echaba humo. Porque? Porque EL tenia que ser así?

-Ja-se carcajeo.- Ni que alguien quisiera estar cerca de ti.

Y eso, fue lejos lo que mas me dolió.

Me di la vuelta y me largue de ahí. Maldita sea el momento en que te conocí! Maldita sea el momento en que me quede sin magia!

Maldita sea mi vida!

Es que acaso nada saldrá bueno para mi?

* * *

**Bien, lo dejo ahí, porque bueno, creo que nos quedan ya solo dos capis para el final.**

**Y lo que viene para el próximo capi termina esto.**

**Adelanto.**

…_me tomo del cuello y me apretó, dejándome sin respiración._

_-Te quiero conmigo, y no te compartiré. Después de todo, no seria para nada simétrico._

_Me desespere, ya no podía hacer nada, hoy era mi ultimo día de humana, y mi magia aun no llegaba._

_Moriría sin siquiera haberme reconciliado con el…_

**Aclaración!**

**: pervertidolandia es un mundo donde viven todos los pervertidos del mundo, eso incluye a Soul, B*S, Usui, Ikuto,Wes, etc.**

**:la guadaña de Maka, no es la misma de la serie (osea no es Soul), su guadaña es la misma de Yomi, Dead Master de la serie Black Rock Shooter.**

**Me avisan si quieren la conti.**

**xoxo**


	6. Danzando en la oscuridad

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews c:**

**Aquí va la conti**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece….(se va a donde el señor rincón y un aura negra se apodera de ella), es de ****Atsushi Okubo**** ( se arrodilla y se inclina ante su dios!)…pero la historia es miaaa! Y no la plageen ok**

**Que me costo hacerla!**

* * *

**Cap 6:**Danzando en la oscuridad.

_Pov: Maka_

Reí quedamente al darme cuenta de que había hecho una estupidez.

Al despertarme había dicho como siempre, "buenos días, Soul". Y que va, nadie me respondió.

Me levante, me bañe, y me fui a la escuela. Todo era un completo silencio. Pero no un silencio placentero, sino que un silencio de esos que te hacen sentir sola.

Camine sola por las calles, y no pude evitar pensar que si no estuviésemos enojados, todo esto seria distinto.

Y ahora que lo medito…realmente fui muy tonta.

Soul solo se preocupaba de que no me hicieran daño, y yo andaba por ahí, prácticamente provocando a la muerte. No tenía por que ponerme así de idiota cuando lo vi mordiendo a esa tipa, después de todo, yo no significo nada para Soul.

Suspire pesadamente..

-Pasa algo, Maka-chan?- Me sobresalte de inmediato. Había olvidado que estaba junto a Tsubaki. Mi comprensiva amiga, con complejos de madre, me miraba tan amable como siempre.

-No es nada, solo no he dormido bien…-Mentira. Ni yo me trago esa mentira.

-Te has peleado con Soul o algo? – La mire con cara de ¿eres adivina o he estado pensando en voz alta? A lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa-llevas más de media hora pidiéndole disculpas a Soul en murmullos.

Baje la vista apenada. Tsubaki me abrazo y como siempre, me calmo de toda preocupación.

* * *

Penúltimo día sin magia. Y segundo día sin siquiera saber de el.

Levantarme, Bañarme, ir a la escuela y volver.

Me estaba volviendo una persona totalmente monótona.

Pero, es que…de alguna manera…yo lo extrañaba.

Intente distraerme leyendo una montón de libros, pero para mi propio dolor, la bibliotecaria había confundido los libros de alguien mas con los míos. ¿Y que sucedió?

Pues me encontré con una pila de novelas, de vampiros.

Vampiros. No podrían haber sido hombres lobos o tan solo humanos. No.

Pero no tenia nada más que hacer, así que no me quedo más opción que leerlos. Y en más de alguna ocasión solté una carcajada cuando describían al vampiro protagonista como el monstruo más comprensivo y dulce del mundo.

Claro, nadie contaba que eran orgullosos, presumidos, egocéntricos, pervertidos e idiotas.

Pero también, cuando querían, podían ser realmente amables y simpáticos.

Y un vampiro también podía ser muy _cool._

* * *

_Pov:Soul_

-Cuando te dignaras a disculparte con Maka?- Wes seguía insistiendo con lo mismo. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya te dije que no tengo porque disculparme.

-Ah, claro…se te olvido que le arruinaste la fiesta y mataste a su amigo?

-Primero, yo no le arruine la fiesta. Segundo, quien se cree ese tipo para besarla?- No tenia porque hacerlo, ella es mía, de nadie mas. Su sangre, su cuerpo, todo, y principalmente su _corazón_, me pertenecen.

-Mi pregunta es…porque demonios tu boca olía a sangre de gato? No te basta con Maka o algo?

-No es eso, es que…

-Que va, estabas celoso, no es así?

-No, claro que no!

-Si no es así, porque cuando ella se puso a bailar con otro te fuiste directo a buscar sangre de otra?

Y no supe como responder a eso. Porque en parte era verdad. Me había puesto celoso.

Mi hermano me sacudió el pelo cariñosamente.

-Ya sabes que hacer? –Asentí.- Entonces que esperas, ve a buscar tu pareja para el baile.

Sonreí, ella seria perfecta. Aun entre los vampiros y vampiresas más deseables del mundo, ella seria simplemente perfecta para estar junto a mí.

Dios, que idiota he sido.

* * *

_Pov: Maka_

Ultimo día sin magia. Sonreí para mis adentros. Por fin podría volver a ser la misma.

-Maka-chan, podrías ir a buscar los balones? Por favor?

Me encamine hacia el gimnasio, puesto que ahí estaban las pelotas para la clase.

-uno…dos…tres…-los contaba para asegurarme de que estuvieran todos.

-el numero perfecto seria 8, no crees?-Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz.

Me voltee y lo vi.

Lo vi. A el.

Aquel que dijo amarme. Aquel que bebió mi sangre. Aquel que intento matarme.

-Qu-Que haces aquí?-no pude evitar temblar de miedo cuando esbozo una sonrisa siniestra.

-Vengo a por ti, Maka.- Me arme de valor.  
No tenía porque temerle.

-Pues llegas tarde, ya no me interesas.-una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

Se acerco a mí, por lo que intente escapar, pero lo único que logre fue chocar contra la pared y quedar cautiva entre ella y Kid.

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, tú eres mía.

-No! Porque todos los vampiros son iguales?

Se acercaba más y más.

Estábamos demasiado cerca.

Me puse más nerviosa aun, cuando comenzó a olerme.

-Así que ya encontraste un sustituto…- Demonios! La esencia de Soul. Esto es malo…Kid es capaz de matarle.

-No, no es así!

-No mientas Maka…puedo olerlo en tu ropa…tus labios, y tu cuello.

Estaba enojado, más que enojado…me tomo del cuello y me apretó, dejándome sin respiración.

-Te quiero conmigo, y no te compartiré. Después de todo, no seria para nada simétrico.

Me desespere, ya no podía hacer nada, hoy era mi ultimo día de humana, y mi magia aun no llegaba.

Moriría sin siquiera haberme reconciliado con el…

-So-Soul…

Gemí de dolor cuando enterró sus colmillos en mí. El dolor era insoportable, no como cuando Soul bebía de mi, era como si cada sorbo que daba me quemara por dentro.

-Aléjate de Maka, peste asimétrica.

Esa voz tan conocida me saco completamente de esa pesadilla. Ahí estaba Soul, con las manos en los bolsillos, con esa típica actitud de chico _cool_, acompañado de Wes, quien miraba la escena un tanto divertido.

Que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota?

Kid se separo bruscamente de mi cuello, rasgando la piel de paso, por lo que no pude evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor y caí al suelo. La herida estaba abierta y la sangre salía libremente por mi cuello. Mi polera de gimnasia, antes blanca, se encontraba completamente manchada de sangre.

Y el panorama no era mejor a mí alrededor. La tensión había aumentado notablemente.

Wes -quien al parecer intentaba disimularlo- miraba con deseo mi cuello. Y Soul estaba que corría a mi lado, sino fuera por Kid, quien evitaba que pasara.

-Dos contra uno no es para nada simétrico…

-A la mierda con la simetría!-Grito Soul-Si te vuelves a acerca a ella, te matare. Tenlo por seguro. Te are pedazos.

Intenté incorporarme, pero estaba muy débil, y la puta magia no aparecía!

Kid sonrió complacido ante esto.

-Vendré a buscarte muy pronto, Maka.

Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció. Y junto a el, también Wes, quien al parecer no lo soporto mas el estar aquí, y se fue.

Rápidamente, Soul se acerco a mí, y se mordió su propia muñeca, para luego ofrecerme su propia sangre. Me negué por supuesto, pero me obligo a tomarla como fuera.

Al momento en que la sangre comenzó a descender por mi garganta, las heridas que Kid me había hecho, comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Y yo sentia que con cada gota que tomaba, Soul estaba mas cerca de mi alma.

Me levante con la ayuda de Soul y le sonreí.

-Gracias…-dije en un susurro apenas audible. A pesar de estar enfadado conmigo, el seguía protegiéndome. Me sonrió de vuelta.

-Olvidemos todo, vale?- Asentí contenta.

-Gracias por protegerme Soul…yo…

-Que va, no te preocupes, recuerda que yo soy tu acosador personal…-Reí cuando dijo esto.

-Así es, Sr. Vampiro-acosador.

* * *

_Pov: Soul_

Lleve a Maka a la mansión, y la deje en mi habitación, para que se preparara para el baile. Tuve que decirle en el camino, y de paso, me gane un buen librazo en la cabeza.

Ya había comprado un vestido y todo lo necesario para que me acompañara, asi que solo tendría que cambiarse y listo.

Lo que es yo, tenia que recibir a todos los jodidos invitados, entre ellos, vampiro y vampiresas de más de 2000 años. Familias reales, sangres pura y convertidos. Todos aquellos hayamos considerado aliados, fueron invitados a nuestro baile de gala.

Y es que Wes decía que había que reforzar lazos.

Menuda estupidez.

Una de la mañana en punto, los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Y Maka al parecer se había dado el baño de su vida, por que aun no aparecía por ningún lado.

Comencé a tocar el piano, acaparando la atención de todos. Sonreí torcidamente al recordar que poco _cool _es hacer esto.

Un aroma inconfundible y delicioso se acercaba a mí. Escuche una risita en mi oído.

-Al mas puro estilo Edward Cullen…-Deje de tocar, me levante y me encogí de hombros. Se veía hermosa. Y aun más con el cabello suelto.

-Pero Edward Cullen no es tan _cool _como yo…

Rió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

La tome de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tome su mano. Comenzamos a movernos acompasadamente, siguiendo nuestro propio ritmo. El sonido del violín de Wes nos acompañaba de fondo, y mas de una vez casi muero por culpa de los pisotones de Maka.

-Esto..Maka…yo quería decirte algo.-Me miro interrogante. Demonios! De que manera se lo digo!

-Dime.

-Pues…yo…

-Soul.

-Ah?- Maka me había interrumpido olímpicamente y miraba con atención las ventanas de la mansión.

Un olor horrible lleno la habitación, y en una explosión, las ventanas se rompieron.

Los vampiros presentes se agazaparon –incluyéndome- y mostraron los colmillos en señal de alerta.

De la puerta del salón, apareció Death The Kid, y unos 20 vampiros mas, y por las ventanas, entraron muchas brujas en sus respectivas escobas, rompiendo todo a su alrededor.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, Maka.

El salón se lleno de sangre, los invitados luchaban de nuestra parte, descuartizando a cuanta bruja se les cruzara por el camino.

Preparado para atacar, sentí como la mano de Maka tomaba la mía. Por primera vez había sido ella quien lo había hecho y no yo.

Le devolví el apretón y con su otra mano, invoco su enorme guadaña.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. – murmuro antes de salir corriendo y comenzar a cortar a vampiros y brujas por la mitad.

Recordare por siempre nuestra danza en el campo de batalla.

* * *

**Well, ahí termina el capi.**

**Proximo capi. Final.**

**Aclaro. Me demorare un poco en subirlo porque me voy de viaje y vuelvo el 23, asi que el final se retrasara un poco. Lo siento mucho u.u**

**Reviews?**

**Monotone Reportandose!**

**Cambio y fuera! Nyan!**

**xoxo**


	7. Acto Final

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews c:**

* * *

**Cap 7:Acto Final. Juntos hasta la muerte.**

Creo que este me queda mejor.

Si, definitivamente.

Salí del probador con el vestido que había elegido.

-Y que piensas?- La cara de Soul fue de completo espanto.

-Muy corto.

Mire el vestido detenidamente. Desde mi punto de vista no mostraba mucha pierna, pero que va, Soul lo iba a comprar de todos modos, así que el decidía.

Lo mire con mala cara. Tendría que probarme otro vestido más.

Me volví a meter al probador y me puse el otro de los centenares de vestidos que tenia adentro. Ese Soul es un odioso, mira que decirme a ultima hora "_hoy hay un baile en la mansión, me acompañas?", _donde fue que quedo toda esa actitud de chico _cool_ y desinteresado?

Salí otra vez del probador con otro vestido.

-Muy escotado.

Me devolví al probador echando humos. Es que acaso nunca se iba a decidir?

Me puse otro vestido, pero esta vez no fue al azar. Tome un vestido negro, ajustado al cuerpo, sin tirantes, ni muy corto, ni muy largo, cómodo y con bellos detalles.

Salí otra vez y recé por que a Soul le gustara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y contuve la respiración esperando su veredicto.

Me lanzo una sola mirada, y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba a mi lado, sonriendo torcidamente, dejando ver esos amenazantes colmillos suyos.

-Este me gusta demasiado…-soltó un suspiro en mi cuello-No sabes cuanto me gusta.

Y sentí que mi cara ardía, y vi como su sonrisa crecía al verme sonrojada.

-Aléjate pervertido!-grite mientras lo empujaba y hacia una cruz con mis dedos –como para ahuyentar vampiros-, lo que provoco que soltara una que otra carcajada.

-Maka, definitivamente eres demasiado infantil.

Desvié la vista avergonzada e infle las mejillas totalmente indignada. Mira que burlarse de mi!

Soul pago y luego salimos de la tienda.

Pero la pesadilla aun no se acababa…aun faltaban los zapatos y los accesorios.

* * *

11 de la noche y recién habíamos llegado a su habitación. Me pasó todas las compras y se fue. Según el, Wes había dicho que había que reforzar lazos…bah! Puras mentiras!

Seguramente Wes esta buscando a alguna chica para pasarla bien.

Y Soul debe andar en las mismas…

Maldito idiota pervertido!

Suspire. Lo mejor es no pensar en estupideces. No es como si Soul fuese a dejarme tirada en medio de una fiesta llena de vampiros para irse con otra chica, cierto?

Tome las cosas y me fui al baño. Me desvestí rápidamente, deseosa de disfrutar el baño.

Me recosté en el jacuzzi y me relaje completamente. Faltaba apenas menos de una hora para que regresara mi magia,- ahora mejorada, ya que tenía los poderes de una bruja ancestral- y por fin me había reconciliado con Soul.

Pero había algo que me inquietaba demasiado y ese algo, era Kid.

Yo…no se si podría matarlo.

Y es que lo ame demasiado, como para olvidar todo de una vez.

Yo…no se lo que nos paso…no entiendo…porque yo se que el no mentía…pero desde el día en que lo vi con aquella chica peli-rosa…su mirada cambio, y pronto, su amor se convirtió en nada mas que deseo por mi sangre.

Y el día en que me traiciono, esa herida que me dejo, me recuerda que deje de amarlo hace mucho tiempo.

Pero…con Soul todo era tan distinto…

Porque pese a todo, el seguía protegiéndome, y yo lo quería, aunque fuese un pervertido, un idiota, además de ser sarcástico y algo misterioso.

Recuerdo un pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza cuando recién nos conocíamos…

…_Soul revivió algo que había muerto hace mucho tiempo en mi…_

_Confianza, amistad…y no se que mas…_

Sonreí, porque ahora puedo completarlo…

_Confianza, amistad…y amor._

Me cuesta pensarlo y no reír como idiota.

Como sea, se lo diré…aun si no es correspondido, se lo diré.

* * *

Baje las escaleras, a eso de las una de la mañana.

Soul tocaba el piano, una melodía hermosa y algo siniestra.

-Al mas puro estilo Edward Cullen…-murmure a su lado provocando que sonriera. Se levanto y se encogió de hombros, como si nada le importara.

-Pero Edward Cullen no es tan _cool_ como yo…- claro que no, tú eres mucho mejor. Reí como una tonta.

Su cara, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, era de autentica sorpresa.

Me tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostuvo una de las mías.

Comenzamos a bailar a nuestro propio ritmo, de fondo acompañándonos Wes y su violín.

Y más de diez veces me tuve que disculpar por los pisotones que le di a Soul.

-Esto…Maka…yo queria decirte algo…-desde cuando El se puede poner tan nervioso?

-Dime.

-Pues yo…

Almas. Muchas almas de bruja se acercaban. Esto no esta bien, ella no tendrían porque estar aquí…no las he llamado…a menos que...

-Soul.-lo interrumpi.

-ah?

Mire las ventanas del salon, y de un momento a otro, estas estallaron debido a una explosión. Todos los vampiros presentes se agazaparon mirando amenazadoramente a las brujas que estaban en el lugar.

Unas presencias, sin alma-y no eran los vampiros del baile- entraron por la puerta principal.

Kid a la cabeza, seguido de una veintena de vampiros enemigos.

-Te dije que nos veriamos pronto, Maka.

Y pronto, todo se lleno de sangre, los invitados mataban cuanta bruja y vampiro se les cruzaba por delante, desmembrando sus cuerpo, creando un mar de sangre y cenizas.

Tome la mano de Soul, temiendo no volver a verle mas.

Me devolvió el apretón y con la mano que me quedaba libre, invoque a mi guadaña mortal.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…-murmure, para luego correr en dirección de los enemigos.

Una cola me enredo los pies . Luche por mantenerme.

Una de mis antiguas camaradas, me atacaba.

-Porque? Porque me han traicionado?

-Nadie te quiere viva, Maka, solo esa bruja idiota de Mabaa-sama te designaría a ti, como su heredera.

Y se lanzo contra mí con unas enormes garras.

La bloquee con la guadaña y en el momento justo, corte su cuerpo por la mitad.

-Una menos…

Tres brujas mas me acorralaban y me atacaban con toda su furia. Una me ataco por la espalda, provocando que le enterrara la guadaña en el pecho y seguí deslizándola hasta partir en dos a la bruja que se encontraba frente a mi. La otra me miro con odio, y me lanzo un hechizo, enredándome en alambres de púa, y cortando parte de mi piel. Reí con sorna cuando su rostro se desfiguro cuando mi hechizo la ataco a ella, una lanza hecha de sangre atravesaba su cara, desde el mentón hasta su ultimo pelo. Sentí una respiración en mi cuello, y me volteé rápidamente, pero la presencia desapareció. Un vampiro era mi próximo enemigo. Un golpe me llego de lleno en el estomago, haciendo que fuera a parar unos metros mas a allá y botara algo de sangre por la boca.

Busque a Soul con la mirada, y pude ver que el también se encontraba ocupado matando a los de su propia especie. Sus colmillos desgarraban todo a su paso y sus brazos rompían todo a su alrededor.

Se acerco a mi enemigo por la espalda y lo mato como si fuera un insecto.

Gracias Soul.

Mire a mi alrededor. Eran demasiados.

Tendría que usar un recurso olvidado.

-_Top…Inmortuum_…

La tierra tembló a nuestros pies y de este, comenzaron a salir manos, y Luego a asomarse algunos centenares de cabezas. Tal como decía mi hechizo…Arriba…muertos vivientes.

Cientos de zombies salían de la tierra, dispuestos a cumplir mis órdenes, y matar a todo aquel que fuera mi enemigo.

-Bien hecho!- grito Soul a mis espaldas, protegiéndome.

Kid estaba cerca de Arachne, mirando complacido el nivel de mi poder.

Cada uno se había ocupado de un enemigo, por lo tanto ahora solo cuidaba de mi misma.

Arachne sonreía feliz.

Esto es malo. De ninguna manera debería estar feliz…es que acaso…

Y sus manos se movieron a una velocidad increíble, pero aun así pude ver como sus hilos se alzaban a mis espaldas.

Y no tuve tiempo de voltearme. Ni de protegerme. Y tampoco Soul podía hacerlo.

Porque era el, quien ahora atravesaba mi estomago con su mano.

El dolor me hizo caer, pero el me sostuvo.

Estaba libre del hechizo. Mire a Arachne, quien ahora estaba siendo decapitada por Kid.

-Te dije que la quería viva!-Grito en medio de una locura infernal.

Volví a ver a Soul, quien me miraba desgarrado de dolor.

Pero era yo quien sufría mas. Porque de cualquier forma yo…

-Ten, toma mi sangre…-murmuro desesperado mientra se mordía la muñeca y me daba de beber.

-No Soul…no sirve…

-No, no,no, mi sangre te curara, lo sabes, te servirá…-bebí un sorbo.

-Soul…ya no sirve, moriré de todos modos…

Pero no quería irme así nomás. Intente pararme y me acerque a su cara. Y lo bese. Lo bese como jamás había besado a nadie.

_Porque de cualquier forma yo...**moriria**._

* * *

_Pov:Soul_

Me habia besado...pero en vez de sentirme alegre y euforico, sentia que el dolor me carcomía por dentro.

Poque este no era un beso normal...era un beso de despedida.

Cayo inconsciente en mis brazos, y pude ver, como pequeñas gotitas de sangre caían a su rostro.

Y es que yo estaba llorando.

Porque la amaba, y no quería una vida eterna sin ella. Abrace su cuerpo inerte hacia mi pecho.

Y en ese momento, una serpiente enorme rompió las paredes, y sobre ella, estaba la tía de Maka, Medusa. Su mirada llena de odio recorrió el cuerpo de Maka y en un rápido movimiento, la serpiente me la quito de los brazos con su boca, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-VECTOR ARROW!-grito Medusa, y millones de flechas se dispersaron por la habitacion y atravesaron a quienes encontraban en su camino.

Atrás de la serpiente venia una Ninja corriendo, una chica que jamás pensé ver aquí. La amiga de Maka, Tsubaki.

-_Camellias_…-murmuro y el lugar se lleno de unos pétalos rojos.

No había olor de nadie, ni de Maka, ni de las demás brujas. Olia igual a camelias, es decir, a nada.

Las flechas habían servido de distracción, mientras ellas desaparecían. Y las camelias, ocultaron su olor.

Ya no había rastro de la serpiente, y Kid se había percatado de eso. Se fue detrás de Maka inmediatamente. Pero no lo deje pasar. No. No torturaría mas a Maka. Quería, que si ella viviera, esa sonrisa fuera solo para mi. Que no llorara mas, que fuese feliz.

Impedí su paso y deje que Maka se alejara.

-gracias...-murmuro Tsubaki antes de desaparecer.-Muchas gracias.

Maka se iba, pero siempre la recordaría. Y la buscaría y la encontraría.

Porque así es el amor…algo tortuoso…pero si es amor por ella…

Daria hasta mi vida.

Por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa. Y mataria a aquel que intento quitarsela.

Lo mataria de la manera mas _cool_. Solo por ti.

Porque...

_Te amo Maka,y espero que lo sepas. _

* * *

**Bien, ustedes deciden,**

**Hago 2da parte?La historia termina asi...porque, bueno, tiene 2da parte xd.**

**Pero ustedes eligen.**

**Reviews?**

**Pd: Lei Soul Eater Not! y me en-can-to.**

**xoxo**


	8. Kiss me, I m contagious

**Hola!**

**Gracias por sus reviews c:**

**Aprobe mi examen para cinta negra en Taekwondo, asi que estoy feliz.**

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**

* * *

**

**2da Parte.**

**Kiss me, I`m contagious**

Prólogo

_Death City. 2:00 A.M_

La luna sonreía macabramente, mientras alumbraba la noche de Death City.

Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana resonaron en los oídos de las chicas, quienes se dirigían a sus casas, provocando que soltaran un pequeño gritillo de temor.

Las calles se encontraban vacías, y la única compañía que tenían, eran sus propias sombras.

Otra campanada más.

Siguieron caminando, esperando llegar sanas y salvas.

Hace algunos meses, se había expandido el rumor de que un asesino serial rondaba por los alrededores, matando todo a su alrededor sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ni siquiera los cuerpos.

La gente desaparecía, y tan solo quedaba el charco de sangre que alguna vez perteneció a un cuerpo.

La pelirosa suspiro y tomo el brazo de su compañera.

-Fue un error haber salido de noche…-murmuro asustada.

-Kim…no te creerás todo eso del asesino, cierto?

-Pues claro! Muchas personas lo han visto…

-Para mí que es solo un asunto publicitario y no han matado a nadie.

-Jacqueline, tu nunca crees nada…-le reprocho la chica.

-Te lo digo, no es nada más que una mentira.

La chica de cabello corto quedo algo intranquila, pero continuo caminando

Entraron por un callejón, ya muy cerca de sus casas.

-Te digo la verdad! Lo han visto!-insistió Kim.

-Ok…y como se supone que es?-pregunto con notable enojo.

-Dicen, que viste ropa negra, y una capucha cubre su cabeza. Además de llevar a su espalda una enorme guadaña…-susurro misteriosamente, como contando una historia de terror.

-Pues insisto, creo que no es nada mas que una farsa, o sino, ya estaríamos muertas.

-No creas! Dicen, que lo han visto a las 3 de la mañana…-trago saliva y miro su reloj. 2:56 A.M

-Yo creo, que eres muy inocente. Crees todo lo que dicen.

La pelirosa guardo silencio, molesta por que su amiga no creía en lo que ella decía.

Pero todo eso acabo cuando escucharon un ruido cerca de ellas.

Se voltearon lentamente, pero solo encontraron oscuridad.

De nuevo se escucho el mismo ruido, pero esta vez más fuerte.

Se escuchaba el sonido del metal rozando el suelo, y unos suaves pasos se acercaron a ellas.

Muertas de miedo, se quedaron inmóviles, esperando encontrar al famoso asesino.

A unos metros de ellas, apareció una chica.

Vestida de negro, su cabello rubio cenizo caía libre por su espalda y sus ojos color jade brillaban con malicia.

En su mano derecha llevaba una guadaña, arrastrándola por el piso.

Sonrío y se coloco la capucha.

-Y que mas han dicho, ah?

-Di-dicen… que pareces…-trago saliva-…la muerte.

La rubia salto y levanto su guadaña en alto, y para cuando las chicas gritaron aterrorizadas, el arma ya les atravesaba el cuerpo.

Los gritos se extinguieron inmediatamente.

Las campanadas comenzaron otra vez.

3 A.M

De los cuerpos ensangrentados de las chicas salieron unas pequeñas bolitas de luz, y flotaron frente a los respectivos cuerpos.

La rubia se acerco, pisando el charco de sangre y acerco la guadaña, quien se abrió por la mitad, formando una enorme boca de afilados dientes, los cueles masticaron y saborearon una de las almas.

-Tienes el honor, solo por creer en mí.-murmuro Maka.

La chica, por su lado, tomo la otra, y se la llevo a la boca, tragándola sin siquiera masticar.

-Gracias por la comida.-Dijo tanto la chica como la guadaña.

-Vamos mi guadaña mortal.-susurro y de inmediato, al arma le salieron unas enormes alas.

Tomo los cuerpos y los apoyo en la guadaña.

-Para el camino?-pregunto el arma.

-Por supuesto. No dejare que mueras de hambre- decía mientras acariciaba la hoja de la guadaña, para luego subirse al arma.

-Medusa, te matara.

-Deja que lo intente…

Susurro y dejo escapar una pequeña risita de los labios.

_Soul…quiero que sepas algo._

_Te extraño tanto…_

_

* * *

_

**2da parte!**

**Cortito, pero hecho con amor xd**

**Insisto,gracias por sus reviews C:**

**Me animan a seguir viva c:**

**xoxo**


	9. Vidas separadas, almas unidas

**Aquí esta la conti.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Siento la tardanza.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 1: **Vidas separadas, almas unidas.

_Pov: Soul_

El cuerpo de la chica cayó pesadamente al suelo, duro y frío, con una expresión de dolor en la cara, que todavía estaba llena de lágrimas. Me limpie la boca con pesadez, manchándome la chaqueta de sangre. Wes se acerco a mí, a paso lento, se inclino y le cerró los ojos al cadáver que se hallaba a mis pies.

-Estas demasiado ansioso…es la quinta en dos semanas.

Sentí algo de pena por la chica, pero fue Wes quien la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo afuera de la mansión, para prepararle una tumba o algo. Suspire cansado, y me senté en uno de los sillones negros de la habitación, prendí el televisor.

"el numero de desaparecidas aumenta a 20…no hay rastro de ellas…"

-Has bebido demasiado últimamente.

-Lo se.-Exclame con pereza.

-Pasa algo? –Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy cansado. Eso es todo.- Sonrió calmadamente, con un dejo de burla.

-Había olvidado que los vampiros nos cansábamos- sonrió de oreja a oreja, provocando que yo también sonriera un poco.- Sabes, hace tiempo que no sonríes.

-Tu crees?

-Claro. Pero te comprendo. Desde que Maka…bueno…desde que Maka murió, no has sonreído mucho.- Sentí como si el corazón fuese a salírseme del pecho al escuchar su nombre. Y, aunque mi corazón jamás haya latido, a veces me hacia creer que realmente se movía. Solo con escuchar su nombre.

-Lo se.-Sonreí al recordar su sonrisa.- Pero te tendrás que acostumbrar. Aun me quedan muchos siglos de vida.

-Claro que si hermanito.-dijo mientras me revolvía el pelo. Se sentó a mi lado, a ver la televisión.

"No nos quedaremos tranquilos viendo como los vampiros destruyen nuestras familias!"

"Mas de 1000 muertos y 2500 desaparecidos lleva la revolución vampirica este año…"

Muchas cosas han cambiado. Al mes siguiente del ataque a la mansión, Kid se había encargado personalmente de dejar a descubierto la existencia de los vampiros, matando a todo humano que se le cruzaba por delante o que consideraba "poco simétrico". Pronto, todos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, algunos mostrándose incluso a la luz del día. Había causado caos, todos los humanos se escondían, intentando vivir, sin embargo, para nosotros es muy fácil ubicarlos, ya que si lo deseamos, podemos escuchar cada latido del corazón, incluso a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Kid se había ganado el respeto de todos los vampiros, y lo seguían como a un dios. Un dios de la muerte. Y como todo loco que era, ahora pretendía manejar a su gusto el mundo, y así, crear un mundo "perfecto".

-Nyaaaa! Soul-kun! Quieres jugar conmigo?- Blair se me lanzo encima, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sentándose en mis piernas, y acercando peligrosamente sus pechos a mi cara.

-No…tengo que ir a la escuela.-Que poco cool sonaba la palabra escuela a mi edad, pero que va, se ha convertido en la única forma de salir de casa. Blair, era la misma bruja con la que me había besado la otra vez en la fiesta. Cabello morado, buen cuerpo, y un aspecto bastante gatuno, además de ser pervertida y juguetona. Esta aquí, debido a que los demás vampiros se han dedicado a la "caza de brujas", ya que descubrieron que la sangre de las brujas, pese a ser algo apestosa, era más poderosa que la de los humanos, e incluso algunas, sabían bien. Lleva alrededor de un año viviendo con nosotros, aunque por mi lado no es nada bueno, ya que muchas veces la encuentro en mi habitación casi desnuda, y eso, en estos momentos, es lo que menos me interesa.

Comenzo a hacer pucheros, intentando que me quedara.

-No.-susurre ya aburrido.

-Entonces Wes-kun jugara conmigo, verdad?- Y se le lanzo encima, cubriéndole la cara con sus pechos.

-A-ayúdame Soul!- grito Wes, intentando salirse.

-tu puedes hacerlo solo.- Dicho esto, Salí de la mansión, dando un portazo.

Claro que puede hacerlo solo. Después de todo es un vampiro, puede hacer lo que desee, incluso, con solo empujarla un poco, quebrarle alguno que otro hueso.

Porque eso es lo que somos, no? Asesinos. Perfectos asesinos.

Me mire las manos, que en algún momento estuvieron cubiertas de sangre. De la sangre de Maka. Maldita bruja que me obligo a herirle. Maldita perra que me obligo a matarla. No pude reaccionar, no pude evitar atravesarle el estomago con mi brazo.

Demonios! Por que tuviste que morir?

Si tan solo…si tan solo te hubiese besado hasta el amanecer.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, la cual era un enorme edificio antiguo, con un aspecto de lo mas siniestro. Con razón los humanos creen que somos así. El patio, infestado de estudiantes vampiros, quienes se mantenían en silencio observando todo a su alrededor, sin escandalizarse por nada, y bebiendo uno que otro sorbo a su humano acompañante.

Rápidamente me dirigí al aula, sin mirar a nadie más. Debía mantener un perfil bajo, ya que últimamente muchos vampiros han desaparecido, los mas escandalosos, los que llaman mas la atención, como un amigo que tenia, llamado Black Star, según el, seria el próximo dios.

Los cazadores de sombras se han encargado de ellos, aunque aun no entiendo por que no se han llevado a Kid.

Me senté, coloque los pies sobre la mesa, y los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, para estar mucho más cómodo. Sentí la mirada de todos clavada en mí, incluida la de Kid. Y es que si, ahora el imbecil ese estaba en mi escuela. Valla vida más de mierda.

-No te sientes así, pareces vago.-Me dijo arrogante. Le mire amenazante, sin cambiar ni un centímetro mi posición.

-Que te importa como me siente? Mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecos y a planear tu mundo perfecto.- Su mirada seguía siendo penetrante, sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-En mi mundo perfecto, tu no existes Evans. Se feliz ahora, ya luego te matare.

La ira me cegó, y rápidamente me pare, tomándolo de la camisa.

-Tu crees que podrás matarme, pedazo de mierda?-dije entre gritos enfurecidos. El maldito seguía tranquilo, dándome a entender que mi actitud le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Mire a mi alrededor. Muchos de los alumnos se habían parado de sus asientos y miraban la escena con atención, esperando a que yo le hiciera algo a Kid para matarme entre todos.

Chasquee la lengua molesta.

-Te matare, Kid. Aunque sea lo último que haga, te matare. Lo juro por Maka.

Su rostro se desfiguro al nombrar a Maka, dando paso a una de sus facetas más oscuras, y una sonrisa llena de locura. Lo solté, y guarde mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Me voy.

Salí del aula impaciente, ansioso y frustrado. De paso choqué con algunos, provocando uno que otro insulto o amenaza. Lo odio. Lo odio. Odio al imbecil ese. Por enamorar a Maka antes que yo. Por haberla conocido antes que yo, por haberla besado, tocado y deseado antes que yo. Y sobretodo, por haberla traicionado.

Deseaba beber su sangre, abrazarla, besarla, verla de nuevo. Pero ya no se podía. Y de solo recordar aquel aroma tan apetitoso se me seca la garganta. Mejor voy a enfermería a buscar una bolsa de sangre.

Camine por los pasillos vacíos, buscando aquel lugar. La verdad, nunca había ido, debido a que antes me escapaba de clases, y además, bebía sangre de quien se me cruzara por el camino. Mire la puerta que se alzaba frente a mí, y decía, con grandes letras, "Enfermería".

Toque la puerta, y de inmediato fui recibido por un ligero "pase".

-Permiso, he venido porque necesito una bolsa de sangre.- Frente a mi, había una mujer sentada, dándome la espalda, aunque claramente podía ver que llevaba un delantal blanco, y que su cabello era corto y de un color rubio oscuro. Y por su olor, pude darme claramente de que era una humana. Se giro con la silla, y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, y no la culpo, yo también me sorprendí de verla.

-Medusa?-fue lo único que logre articular. Una mirada fría fue lo único que recibí por parte de ella.

-Valla, no pensé que te vería de nuevo chico. Vienes a hacer mas daño?- Entre a la habitación, y cerré la puerta de golpe.

-Tu bien sabes que no le he hecho daño a nadie.

-Claro, y Maka no cuenta.

-No le hice nada.

-Salvo atacarla por la espalda.- Todo en ella parecía una serpiente, y principalmente sus ojos, que me seguían a donde fuera que me moviese.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño. No sabes cuanto me tortura no estar cerca de ella.

-Y es mejor así. Ella esta mejor lejos de ti.

-Pero…-momento…dijo que estaba mejor sin mi? Que significa eso..? -Acaso ella esta…viva?-Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, desfigurándolo por completo, llenándolo de maldad. De su boca salio una especie de serpiente negra, que entraba y salía del lugar.

-Creíste que moriría?-asentí con la cabeza, y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas- Las brujas podemos recuperarnos como sea. En especial Maka, que solo necesita comer almas.

-Almas?

-Investigación.-dijo como si no le importara.-Gracias a mi investigación se salvo.

Me sentí feliz. Ella estaba viva.

-Donde esta?-pregunte sin poder aguantarme. Su sonrisa desapareció.-Dime donde esta Maka.

-No te lo diré.-dijo seria- Solo te diré una cosa: Maka ya no es como tú la recuerdas.

-La buscare. Donde sea.- Me será muy fácil encontrarla aunque este en el fin del mundo. Conozco su aroma, su voz, todo.

-No la encontraras nunca. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, no reconocerás ni su olor, tal como te paso conmigo.

- Es imposible. Una bruja es una bruja. Siempre huelen igual.

-Soul-kun-dijo con una voz fingida y amigable- es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que huelo a humano?

-Humano…? Como demonios has hecho eso..?

-Yo no se nada…-se levanto de la silla, y tomo una bolsa de sangre de un pequeño refrigerador- Ten. Aquí esta lo que necesitas.-Paso por mi lado y abrió la puerta.

-Espera! Dime como puedo encontrarla!-Un aura amenazadora cubrió la habitación.

-Si te acercas a ella. Te matare.

Y salio de la habitación sigilosamente, con el corazón latiéndole tranquilo, y dejándome petrificado en la enfermería con una bolsa de sangre en la mano. Demonios! Dije y golpee fuertemente la puerta con el brazo, partiendo por la mitad la puerta.

Maka…donde sea que estés…te encontrare.

* * *

_Pov: Maka_

Han pasado 2 años desde el último día en que lo vi. Se que aun conserva el mismo aspecto con el que lo conocí, su cabello blanco como la nieve, sus ojos color sangre, esa sonrisa de chico cool que nadie le podía quitar, y de solo recordar que no estoy con el, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Aun conservo el vestido que me regalo, ese vestido que use el ultimo día que estuve junto a el, y que ahora se encuentra a mi lado, con las manchas de sangre ya secas y con todos mis recuerdos guardados en el.

Se que Soul jamás me podrá encontrar aquí. Ni Soul ni Kid.

Estoy en una dimensión diferente, un lugar donde solo pueden llegar brujas o demonios.

Y yo me convertiré en un demonio. Y matare a aquel que me arrebato el amor y la vida.

Medusa lo dijo.

Aquel que coma suficientes almas de humanos se volverá un demonio.

Se que fue un comentario al aire, pero no pude evitar hacerle caso.

La verdad, es que me había hecho relativamente famosa dentro de esta ciudad.

El asesino de las doce. Así me llamaban. No podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento cuando mataba a la gente…pero que iba a hacer. Era una condenada más en una tierra de muertos.

Death City era uno de los mejores lugares para ocultarse, una tierra de condenados, donde la luna sonreía y el sol reía a carcajadas. Un lugar totalmente tranquilo, a diferencia de mi antiguo hogar, ya que todos los que están aquí, huyen de algo o fueron condenados eternamente a este lugar por los cazadores de sombras.

No puedo recordar con claridad que paso exactamente después del incidente, solo me acuerdo, que abrí los ojos, y que con esfuerzo, pude ver que era de noche y que la luna me sonreía. Tsubaki se quedo junto a mi, Medusa, solo se aparecía a veces. He incluso he vuelto a ir a la escuela.

-Oye! Plana! Me estas escuchando?-El idiota de Black Star estaba frente a mi, haciéndome morisquetas para que lo tomara en cuenta. Sonreía idiotamente tratando de llamar la atención.

-A quien le dices plana?

-A ti.-canturreo.

-Te matare, me oíste?

-A si, como no- dijo burlesco- una humana como tu jamás le podrá hacer algo a un Dios como yo! Nyaajajajajaja!

Para no levantar sospechas, Medusa-sama estuvo meses investigando una forma de ocultar nuestras almas y esencias. Y lo encontró. Llamado Soul Protect, es un hechizo que nos permite ocultar ante todos nuestra verdadera existencia, quedando como simples humanos.

-Maka-Chop!- Le enterré un libro en la cabeza, provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo. Mi amiga Tsubaki fue hacia el enseguida, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Estas bien Black Star?

-Claro claro, a un Dios como yo no le afectan este tipo de cosas! Nyajajajaja!- Tsubaki sonrió sonrojada. Para que mentir, era muy obvio que Tsubaki estaba enamorada de el. Black Star se levanto del piso en un parpadeo, y en un segundo, ya estaba en la otra esquina de la calle.-Bien chicas, su dios se va. No me extrañen!- Y desapareció.

Tsubaki suspiro y siguió caminando junta a mi, con la mirada clavada en el piso. Reí quedamente.

-Los vampiros son unos idiotas, no crees?-murmure con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta asintiendo con la cabeza.

Desde que habíamos conocido a Black Star, Tsubaki actuaba así. Siempre había sido tierna y amigable, tal como una madre, pero ahora se cohibía mucho mas junto a el, y siempre –y cuando digo siempre, es porque es SIEMPRE- estaba ahí para lo que el necesitase.

A los pocos meses de haber llegado a Death City, ya nos habíamos instalado en un apartamento cerca de la escuela a la que asistíamos, Shibusen. Un día, devuelta de hacer las compras, encontré a Tsubaki con un chico en la casa, lleno de sangre e inconciente. No tardamos nada en enterarnos que era un vampiro, ya que cuando despertó, se fue directo por el cuello de Tsubaki. Desde ese día, nos protege de cualquier cosa, por "haber salvado la vida del próximo dios". Idiota. Aunque buen amigo, sin considerar que cada vez que me hablaba se quedaba viendo los pechos de Tsubaki y luego los míos, para soltar un " Maka, esta demasiado plana!" y reírse histéricamente.

A Medusa-sama no le hizo gracia en absoluto que Black Star se acercara a nosotras, pero como no esta mucho, no se entera de nada.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y lance la mochila al sillón, tomando de paso un libro que había dejado ahí, para leerlo luego.

-Nee…Tsubaki-chan…me iré a leer un rato, no cenare.

-Esta bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

Durante todo el tiempo que duro nuestra amistad, Tsubaki jamás me había dicho que era un bruja, y tampoco, que conocía a la perfección a Medusa-sama. Una bruja de flores. Una camellia. Sin olor, sin nada. Era la única capaz de vigilarme sin que yo detectara su alma de bruja o que Soul detectara su olor a bruja. Aun así, cuando descubrí lo que era, jamás me enoje con ella, puesto que me salvo la vida y además, era lo único que me quedaba.

Me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, alzando el libro por sobre mi cabeza, para poder leer. Continúe en donde había quedado la última vez, y releí una parte que al parecer yo misma había subrayado.

_El amor es el amor en cualquier tiempo y en cualquier parte, pero tanto más denso cuanto más cerca de la muerte._

Por supuesto que lo es. Porque lo se por experiencia.

Me dolió el corazón de solo pensar en cuanto amaba a Soul. Sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, y mojaba mi almohada. Cerré los ojos, tratando de contener todo ese dolor, y rápidamente…me quede dormida.

Para cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, solo había oscuridad en mi habitación. Me pare, y me refregué los ojos, los cuales aun estaban un poco húmedos. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara, y me impacto ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Cansada. Lucia cansada, y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Esto pasa por mantenerme despierta cazando almas.

Cuando apague la luz, me di cuenta de que aun había luces prendidas, ya que se veía un color anaranjado por debajo de la puerta del baño. Unos murmullos llamaron mi atención. Inconcientemente me apegue mas a la puerta, para oír lo que decían.

-Pasa algo Medusa-sama? La veo de muy mal humor…

-Ese idiota! La quiere con el!

-Quien?

-Kid. La quiere matar.- ahogue un grito de sorpresa.-No me conoce, pero sospecha de mi, y lo peor, es que esta obsesionado con encontrarla. Además, tiene a Chrona con el.

-Chrona? Su hija?

-Así es. Es un idiota. No sabe que lo usare para mi experimento. No lo sabe.-unas carcajadas malvadas inundaron la habitación- Aunque si no lo ocupo luego, el chico ese, Soul, lo matara.

Soul. Sonreí. Esto es suficiente para mí. Matare a Kid, y volveré a vivir con Soul. Me aleje de la puerta, y me acerque al closet. Tome la gabardina negra y me la puse.

-Sal guadaña.

En mi mano, apareció mi guadaña mortal, aunque cuando estaba agonizando, perdí mucho de mis poderes, aun podía invocarla, y ahora, que me dedicaba a cazar almas, mi poder había vuelto. Lo suficiente para no ser descubierta por los Nephilim y volverme un demonio.

-Tengo hambre Maka.

-Lo se, lo se.- suspire.-Maldigo el día en el que te di un alma para que vivieras.-dije mirando a mi guadaña de color negro.

-Agradece que me conoces, tía sosa!

-Ragnarok…te juro que te matare si no te callas.

-Sosa. Me debes unos cuantos dulces.-si, por dulces se refería a almas.

-Como quieras.-Dije abriendo la ventana.- Hoy cazaremos muchas almas.

Y luego me lance desde la ventana, en medio de la oscuridad, para encontrar una nueva victima. Porque…es la única forma que tengo de matarte, Kid.

* * *

**Well, ahí esta.**

**Repito. Siento mucho la tardanza. Es que la inspiración andaba paseando en mi otro fic y bueno, tampoco tenia mucho tiempo.**

**Si en el capi pasado no entendieron nada, quiere decir que lo logre, porque esa era la idea.**

**Pronto subiré nuevo capitulo. (Bueno, si ustedes quieren)**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Visiten mi blog:**

**h t t p : / / i m y o u r f a v o r i t e d r u g . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


End file.
